Auf in die Schlacht (Pausiert)
by Lovley Molly
Summary: Die selbstsichere und starke Frau Azu wird zu einem der Gefährten. Sie denkt es sei keine schwere Sache, doch bald muss sie feststellen, das der Ring mehr einfluss hat als bei den anderen Gefährten. Und wird der Ring letztentlich ihre Seele auffressen? Mit Lovestory :) Kapitel 4 wird bald da sein!
1. Prolog

Auf in die Schlacht

Vorwort: Tja, also meine erste Geschichte .Ich werde mich beeilen. Leider ist meine Rechtschreibung nicht grad die beste. Es geht in dieser Geschichte um eine junge Frau die auch eine Gefährtin der Ringgemeinschaft wird. Vielleicht werde ich nach dieser Geschichte noch ihre Vorgeschichte erläutern, aber wir werden sehen wie ich mich hier so mache. Es werden vielleicht ein paar Szenen kommen, die ein bisschen an andere Filme erinnern. Ich bin nun mal nicht perfekt. Ich möchte meiner Freundin danken(die ich hier nicht nennen werde), die mich immer unterstützt hat. :3

Prolog

„Na komm schon Fräulein zwei schaffst du noch!" Es war ein kleiner runder Tisch, mitten in einem gemütlichem Gasthaus und an ihm saßen vielleicht 10 Leute. Fast alle waren sie in vermummter Gestallt,-hier so üblich. Aber um sie ging es nicht. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf einen Mann und eine Frau. Der Rot-Bräunliche Mann war auch einer der vermummten Gestalten, er hatte ein Gold-Rotes Gewandt an. Seine langen pechschwarzen Haare hingen nur spährlich aus seiner dunklen Kufiya herraus. Die Frau hingegen war das genaue Gegenteil von ihm. Sie hatte nicht ganz so dunkle Haut, war aber dennoch schön gebräunt. Sie hatte auch kein Gewand oder ein Kufiya. Ihre olivfarbene Hose ging bis zur hälfte ihrer Wade, als Oberteil besaß eigentlich nur ein weißes Hemd ohne Ärmel und Schultern, mit einen schönen Ausschnitt(sie hatte noch etwas unter . Da solche Hemden ja eher für Männer waren, hatte sie ihr Hemd tailliert geschnitten. Aber ihr eigentliches Erkennungsmerkmal waren ihre raspelkurzen braunen Haare. Als Ersatz für einen Kufiya oder einen Shemag hatte sie sich ein einfaches gelbes Band um ihre Stirn hinten zusammengebunden.

Sie saßen sich direkt gegenüber, der Herr verzog sein Gesicht zu einem selbstsicheren und einschüchternen Grinsen, die Frau richtete ihren Blick eher auf den Tisch. Vor ihr standen 10 Schnapsgläser. 8 leer, 2 voll. Zitternt nahm sie das sie ein Glas und führte es zu ihrem Mund. Mit einem Ruck verschwand der Inhalt. Kurz schüttelte sie sich und schnell stellte sie das Glas wieder zurück. Alle fingen an zu jubeln. Doch da die junge Frau immer noch aufrecht saß, schaute der werte Herr nicht mehr so selbstsicher aus der Wäsche. Leider hatte er ja auch noch 2 Gläser und jede Sekunde könnte er umfallen, er war ja auch nicht mehr ganz nüchternt. Er spannte seinen Körper und sein narbenbedecktes Gesicht legte sich in Falten. Vorsichtig wollte er zum nächsten Glas greifen doch die Maid unterbrach ihn. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in ihrem Gesicht. Jetzt da man dachte sie sei völlig erschöpft wäre, sprach sie witzelnd: „Du hattest recht Bartelmes, Elbenschnaps haut wirklich rein!" Die Andren Gestalten fingen wieder laut an zu lachen, wohl wissend dass nur Wahrheit in ihren Worten lagen. Jetzt wo sie es erwähnte, dass eigentlich nur Elben diesen Schnaps tranken, verlor Bartelmes noch mehr Selbstbeheschung. Alles drehts ich um ihn und letzten Endes fiehl er wie ein Kartoffelsack zu Boden und er bewegte sich nicht mehr. Jetzt fingen auch alle anderen Gäste an zu jubeln die nicht am Tisch saßen. Sie hatte gewonnen . Ein Mann erhob sich und hielt sein Bierkrug in die höhe. Sogleich rief er: „Ein hoch auf Azu die Rebellin!" Alle stimmten mit ein: „Azu, Azu, Azu!" Die besagte Frau richtete sich schwankend auf und hielt Ja, Azu die Rebellin, hieß diese außergewöhnliche, junge, harte Frau. Und um sie geht es in unserer Geschichte.

Ok, ich weiß es ist eigentlich noch nichts aber es ermöglicht mir so eine leichtere weiterführung, außerdem wisst ihr jetzt ein bisschen über die Hauptperson. Ich beeile mich :3


	2. Chapter 2

Na! Ich bins wieder, ich weiß ich hab eine seltsame fantasie... aber was solls

Wow schon 4 mal angeklickt mein neuer Rekord! XD

Kapietel 1

Stickige Luft, nicht viel los im Gasthaus. Alle Tische waren leer, sowie das Bier und die Speisen. Der Wirt wischte mit einem Lappen müde über das fade Holz des Bartisches(heißt dass so!?). Doch auch eine bekannte Gestalt saß mit am Tisch und hielt sein Getränk in der Hand. Es war Azu. So wie wir unsere Azu kannten. An einer Bar, leider immer noch betrunken vom letztlichem Spiel. Sie gab nach und legt ihren Kopf auf den Tisch. Der Wirt der das schauspiel begutachtete fing an zu kichern. Die Dame fing an zu knurren. „Was gibt's da zu lachen?"fragte sie. Seufzend sprach sie jammernd: „Mir brummt der Kopf:" Wiedereinmal konnte der Herr sein kichern nicht unterdrücken. Sie sah auf und versuchte so grade wie möglich zu sitzen. Jetzt fing auch sie an leicht zu lachen. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und jemand trat herrein. Azu hatte keine Lust nachzusehen wer da war, also ignorierte sie es einfach. Es waren zwei, hörte sie von den Schritten die immer näher auf sie zu kamen. Ein Stück hinter ihr blieben sie stehen. Unbeeindruckt von der ganzen Sache nahm Azu sich ihr kleines Shnapsglas und trank langsam daraus. „Miss Azu...?"fragt eine tiefe Männerstimme. Jetzt stellte sie ihr Glas auf den Tisch und atmete tief durch. Das riecht nach Ärger, dachte Azu. „...wir haben ein Geschenk für sie." So schnell konnte sie sich gar nicht umdrehen. Der eine Mann griff nach ihrem Hinterkopf und knallte ihr Gesicht auf den alten Tisch. Er ließ los und Azu dreht sich um. Diese beiden Gestallten standen jetzt mitten im Raum. Rot bekleidet wie immer und Säbel in der Hand. Langsam erhob sie sich vom Hocker auf dem sie saß. Mit der linken Hand wischte sie sich das Blut von ihrer Nase weg (also Nasenbluten...). Kurz begutachtete sie ihre Blutverschmierte Hand. Dann lächtelte sie und sprach: „Schlechte Idee Jungs!" „Tja Mädel, du hast keine Waffen mit!"sprach der eine und lachte dunkel. Sie hatte wirklich keine mit, aber es war ihr egal. Sie lächelte noch einmal, dann warf sie sich auf die Männer. Das klappt noch nicht so ganz wie sie es wollte. Die Männer schlugen sofort mit ihren Säbeln zu doch die Rebellin konnte geschickt von beiden Seiten ausweichen. Dem ersten trat sie mit aller Wucht in die gewissen Weichteile. Der sank erstmal zu Boden. Dennoch, da sie immer noch leicht betunken war hatte sie nicht so viel Kraft wie sonst. Schnell holte sie einen an der Ecke stehenden Stuhl und brach ein Bein ab (so viel Kraft hat sie noch, geht ja immer schön trainieren xD). Die andere Gestalt die noch stand kam immer näher. Er wollte aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen, aber das bemerkte Azu auch wenn er hinter ihr war. Mit einer kräftigen Drehung haute sie ihm das Ding ins Gesicht und sackte leblos zu Boden. Aber nein, keine Auszeit! Der, den Azu in seine Weichteile getreten hatte war wieder aufgestanden! Er packte sie und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Er sah sie an und hielt einen Dolch an ihre Kehle. Er lächelte, aber auch sie lächelte. Das verwirrte ihn, denn sie würde doch gleich sterben! Azu hatte eine Hand frei und packte sein Kinn. Sie blickte ihn entschlossen an. Der Mann wollte sofort schneiden, doch es war zu spät. Knack. Das war das einzige Geräusch. Leblos ging er zum Boden. „Raus!" Verwirrt blickte sie zur Bar. Der Wirt hatte sich die ganze Zeit versteckt! „Du kannst hier nicht bleiben! Geh!" rief er. Ohne einspruch ging sie in ihr Zimmer und holte ihren Rucksack und ihre Waffen. Bezahlt hatte sie schon, also ging sie sofort. Sie spürte keine Reue. Langsam machte sie die Tür auf. Und vor ihr erstreckte sich die unendlich Wüste.

Wow, Mensch! Endlich geht's richtig los! War lustig und bitte ein Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Jaaa, ich bins wieder :D  
Kommt mir das nur so vor oder sind meine Kapitel zu kurz? Ich möcht Kritik sehn!

Kinderlachen, ein Haus, eine Frau und ein Mann, Feuer, Ketten, Peitschenschläge, Schreie.

Schweißgebadet schreckte Azu hoch. Ihr Atem ging schnell und ihr Herz pochte wie wild. *Nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum* dachte Azu. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Immernoch rang sie nach Luft. Es war ihre Vergangenheit. Sie konnte sich beruhigen als sie sah das sie in Sicherheit war. Nun ja, sie schlief in der Wüste mitten im nirgendwo. Also lief Azu weiter.

Stunden vergingen als Azu anhielt. Ihre ganzen Klamotten waren durchgeschwitz und ihre Haut brannte wie Feuer. Schwer atment kniete sie sich hin und nahm ihren zerissenen Rucksack von Rücken. Schnell wühlte sie darin umher um das lebensnotwendige zu finden: ihre Wasserflasche. Kurz trank sie ein Schluck daraus um sie dann wieder in ihrer Tasche verschwinden zu lassen. *Das wird noch reichen* dachte sie. Sie musste mit der eine Flasche noch bis zum nächsten Ort kommen. Azu war eine erstaunliche Überlebenskünstlerin. Sie konnte mit so einer normalgroßen Flasche 7 Tage auskommen. Sie kannte die Wüste wie ihre Westentasche. Natürlich auch ihre Gefahren, es gab mehr als 50 verschiedene giftige Schlangenarten. Sie wusste genau wie man sie tötet und ob man sie essen konnte oder nicht. Manche Geheimnisse blieben halt in der Wüste.

Azu ging weiter und immer weiter. Doch immer noch keine Siedlung. Müde stapfte sie umher. Plötzlich hielt sie inne und horchte auf. Sie hatte ein Geräusch gehört, kein wüstentypisches Geräusch. Sie zückte eins ihrer Messer(wow 2 Messer und 1 Bogen was für ein zufall...). Schnell sah sie sich um, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen. Dann erblickte sie etwas am Himmel. *Späher? Eigentlich nicht in Nah-Harad.* dachte Azu fieberhaft. Das Etwas am Himmel kam immer naher. Azu machte sich bereit. Zu ihrem erstaunen lies es einfach nur einen Brief fallen, den sie schnell auffing. Es war ein sehr edler Umschlag. Schnell riss sie ihn auf. Da stand geschrieben:

Kann nicht viel sagen, vielleicht wird der Brief abgefangen.

Jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen,

wo ich dein Versprechen einlöse.

Komm unverzüglich nach Bruchtal,

du hast 14 Tage.

Elrond

*BRUCHTAL!? VERSPRECHEN?! ELROND?!* dachte zu wütent als sie den Zettel zeriss. *Das kann doch nicht sein ernst sein, und das noch in 2 Wochen!* Verzweifelt rannte sie im Kreis. Was sollte sie tun? 10 Minuten hatte sie sich entschieden: sie würde nach Bruchal gehen, sie hatte es Versprochen. Außerdem musste es ja wichtig sein, Elrond konnte nur ein mal ihre Dienste in Anspruch nehmen. Azu strich über ihr Stirnband und zog es fester. Dann sprintete sie los.

Wow, jetzt geht's ab nach Bruchtal. Ich beeile mich :3


	4. Chapter 4

Immer noch keine Reviews ... Bin ich den sooo schlecht?

Kapitel 3

Diesmal aus der Sicht von Bruchtal...

„Denkst du sie wird kommen?" Der dunkelharrige Elb starrte wie geband aus dem Fenster in die Ferne. Der Wind spielte leicht mit seinen langen Haaren. Er ließ vom Fenster ab und stand jetzt vor dem alten Zauberberer. Gandalf der Graue sah ihn mit besorgter Mine an. Einen Moment sah auch Elrond ihn an, wandte sich aber ab und lief durch das große Zimmer zu einem der Bücherregale. „Wir dürfen nicht zu lange auf sie warten, der Rat beginnt in einer halben Stunde." Der Elb erhob sich vom Sessel in dem er sich zuvor noch gesetzt hatte. Er verzog sein Gesicht nachdenklich. „Sie wird kommen, ich weiß es." Sagte er nur enstschlossen. Gandalf lief einen seufzer aus und wandte sich nun auch dem Fenster zu. Er schaute sich den wundervollen Ort Bruchtal an. Die wunderschönen Wasserfälle mit den kleinen silbrig leuchtenden Fischen darin. Die Bäume mit leisen Rascheln im Wind, mann könnte meinen sei wollten mit einem sprechen. Alles schien friedlich, doch es war nur ein Trugbild und dass wusste der Zauberer. Das Böse kommt immer näher und sie warten nur auf einen Frau! Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf und wollte sich auch schon abwenden, als er in der Ferne einen winigen Punkt auf sich zu kommen. Und wirklich, es war eine Frauengestalt! Sie war mehr gekleidet als sonst und auch dreckiger als sonst. Erschöpf hielt sie sich mit letzter Kraft an ihrem schwarzen Pferd fest. Ungewöhnlich für jemanden, der aus Harad kam. Elrond bemerkte Gandalfs Blicke und folgte ihnen. Mit einem –ich habs ja gesagt Blick- grinste er ihn an und verließ den Raum.

Und wieder aus Azu's Sicht...

Mit allem Willen hielt Azu die Augen auf. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sich schon wach war, sie wusste sogar nicht ob sie noch rechtzeitig kommen würde. Aber das war ihr egal. Müde vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in die Mähne des genauso fühlenden Rosses. Selbst ihr Pferd fühlte sich an wie ein weiches Bett! Sie schloss die Augen und fühlte wie das Geschöpf im gleichem Schritt weiter ging. Doch dann blieb es stehen. Verwundert blickte sie auf. Ein allzubekannter Elb stand vor ihr und ihrem Pferd. „Es freut mich dass du gekommen bist." Lächelnt streckte er seine Hand vor, um ihr beim runterkommen zu helfen. Doch sie lehnte sie sofort ab und stieg selber ab. Selbstsicher, wenn auch unheimlich müde, standen sie sich nun gegenüber. „ 2 Wochen, 2 Wochen bin ich durch halb Mittelerde gereist um zu dir zu kommen! Weißt du den nicht wie gefährlich das für mich ist? Ach nein, hast du ja scheinbar vergessen!" Sie ließ ihn stehen und ging schon ein paar Stufen die Treppe hoch. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sprach sie agressiv: „Ich hoffe für dich das es wichtig ist. Ich erfriere nicht umsonst fast!" Schwer seufzend ging sie noch 3 Stufen hoch. „Ich wird mich erstmal waschen denn ich seh ja aus wie der letzte Säufer UND dann werde ich ins Bett gehen, ich kenne ja den Weg." „Warte!" Verdutzt blieb sie stehen und sah ihn halb fragend halb wütend an. „Du wurdest zum Ringrat eingeladen, der eine Ring wurde gefunden." „Ja und!?" Sie wollte einfach nur noch ins Bett. „Der Rat beginnt in 2 Minuten." Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre er zu Staub zerfallen.

Soo, ich fühl mich grad genau wie Azu. Mehr erkärung kommt im nächsten Kapitel. Ich kann nicht mehr und hab euch schon zu lange warten lassen! Bye


End file.
